


The Breaking and Healing of Chase Davenport

by Lilluv



Series: The Breaking and Healing of Chase Davenport [1]
Category: Lab Rats (TV 2012), Lab Rats: Elite Force (TV)
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Bisexual Male Character, F/M, Fluff, Gay Male Character, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pansexual Character, mention of suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24951049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilluv/pseuds/Lilluv
Summary: Or, two times Chase was betrayed, and one time he wasn't.Chase always had a hard time with relationships. He was raised in a basement around nothing but his siblings, so he didn't really know much about what a healthy relationship should look like. So, his first three real relationships broke him into pieces. Now he needed someone to put him back together again.
Relationships: Chase Davenport/Kaz, Chase Davenport/Marcus Davenport, Chase Davenport/Sebastian
Series: The Breaking and Healing of Chase Davenport [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926865
Comments: 8
Kudos: 117





	1. Marcus

Chase was bisexual. He'd known that since he was 12 and he started to feel all warm and tingly when he saw a hot guy in a movie, then felt the same way about a girls week later on TV. He came out to his family pretty soon after he figured it out. He knew they would accept him for who he is.

So, when the new kid, Marcus, started going to Misson Creek High, Chase wasn't surprised when he thought he was hot.

Chase first noticed Marcus his first day in homeroom. Chase was sure it was his first day because when he walked in the classroom, he was sitting in the front row, not talking to anybody, looking nervous as hell. He had also never seen the boy before.

_Damn, he's hot._ Chase thought to himself as his heart and stomach did a simultaneous backflip. He knew that was out of character for him, but he didn't care.

Chase, realizing he was blocking the doorway, sat down next to the boy.

"Hi," Chase said, holding out his hand for the boy to shake. "I'm Chase."

"I'm Marcus." The boy replied, shaking Chase's hand. His voice was shaking a little. "It's my first day, but, I guess you knew that."

"Yeah." Chase laughed. Before they could talk anymore, the bell rang and their homeroom teacher started the day.

* * *

Later that day, they decided to start a band with Adam. And when Chase found out Leo broke Marcus's guitar, Chase was pissed.

"Leo, I still don't understand how you could do that!" He yelled later while the two were both doing homework in the lab.

"How many times do I have to tell you that it wasn't me!" Leo shouted, grabbing his things and storming off. While Chase felt bad, he knew he needed to defend Marcus.

* * *

He felt even worse for yelling at Leo after he found out Marcus had broken his own guitar.

* * *

The day after the Career Fair incident, Chase invited Marcus to come over and hang out. He made sure Leo was going to be out of the house (He was going to Janelle's to study) before he invited Marcus over. He didn't want to deal with Leo if he didn't have to.

When someone knocked on the door, Chase's heart and stomach did the same little backflip it had done every time Marcus walked into a room since the first day they met. His bionic vision told him that it was, in fact, Marcus at the door. Chase took a deep breath and opened it.

"Hey, Marcus!" Chase said.

"Hey, Chase!" Marcus said excitedly. Chase gestures for him to come in, and he did.

The two boys sat down on the couch, and Chase picked up the TV remote. He asked, "Want to watch a movie?"

"Sure." Marcus smiled. Chase turned the TV on and pulled up their DVR, which was always full of the different movies that the family was recording, and handed the remote to Marcus.

"Here, you pick something, and I'll go make popcorn." Chase smiled.

"Ok," Marcus responded. Chase got up and walked over to the kitchen. He grabbed a bag of popcorn from the pantry, took the plastic off, and put the bag in the microwave. He hit the 'popcorn' button, then looked over at Marcus. His forehead scrunched up while he was thinking. It was really cute.

Chase kept gazing at the cute boy sitting on his couch (he was very glad he didn't notice) until the microwave beeped, making him jump. He grabbed the bag out of the microwave, walked back into the living room, and sat down next to Marcus again on the couch. If he was a little closer than he was before, neither of them said anything.

"What about _Mean Girls_?" Marcus asked.

"Sure," Chase asked, smiling. He was glad Marcus liked such an iconic movie.

As the opening credits started, Marcus asked, "Did you record this?"

"I'm pretty sure it was Bree." Chase lied. It was totally him.

As the two boys watched the movie and ate popcorn, they scooted closer and closer to each other on the couch. By the time Karen was saying "On Wednesdays we wear pink", their thighs and arms were pressed up against each other.

It was right around Aaron's Halloween party when Marcus paused the movie. "Why'd you pause it?" Chase asked.

Marcus smirked. "Because I want to do this." He took Chase's face in his hands and pulled him in for a kiss.

Chase, after a moment of shock, fell into the kiss.

When they finally came up for air, Chase smiled. "I still don't know why you had to pause it."

Marcus laughed before pulling him back in for another kiss.

* * *

The next time Marcus came over, he formally introduced himself as Chase's boyfriend (Chase loved that word) to Mr. Davenport and Tasha. Leo, of course, was skeptical, but Leo would never get over that grudge he has with Marcus. That visit was short-lived, though, because the team got a mission alert. That's the day they went into space.

After that day, Chase and Marcus spent almost every minute together. The only times they were apart was when they were in class or when they had to sleep. Though Chase was tempted to let his training schedule slip a little, he didn't, no matter how much he liked being with Marcus. He was Mission Leader before anything else.

* * *

One day, about a week after Leo claimed to have fought Marcus at his house (Chase still didn't believe him, no matter how many times Leo insisted he did), Chase and Marcus were on the couch in one of the weird sitting rooms scattered around the house, cuddled up watching a movie on Chase's phone, which was propped up on the table in front of them. They weren't really paying attention to the movie, though. They were more focused on each other's lips.

Chase, despite the fact that he was trying to kiss Marcus, couldn't stop smiling.

"What?" Marcus laughed, pulling away.

"Nothing," Chase smiled, "Just happy to be here with you."

"Aww." Marcus smiled. He leaned in for another kiss when his phone buzzed.

Chase paused the movie as Marcus pulled his phone out of his pocket and looked at the caller ID.

"It's my dad. I'll just be a second." Marcus said. he got up, walked into the next room, and picked it up. Chase got up and went in the same direction towards the bathroom, which is when he overheard a little bit of Marcus's conversation (and what his dad was saying though the phone) through the door with his bionic hearing.

"Dad, I just can't do it!" Marcus exclaimed quietly.

"You have to." Marcus's Dad insisted. Chase knew there was something familiar about the man's voice, but he couldn't place it. Almost like he knew the person a long time ago, but hasn't heard their voice since.

"I can't." Marcus insisted. "I really like him, Dad." Chase smiled a little at that, knowing he was talking about him. But he couldn't help but wonder, what was his Dad telling him to do?

"Marcus, if you don't follow through with our plan, I'm going to have to-"

"No, Dad, please." Marcus cut his father off. "I can do it. I promise."

"Good. And get home now. We have work to do." His Dad said, then hung up the phone. Chase ran back to the couch and sat down before Marcus got back.

"Sorry about that," Marcus said as he walked back into the room. "Actually, I've gotta get home."

"Ok," Chase replied, standing up. He walked Marcus to the door, where the two shared a goodbye and a kiss as Marcus left. After he was gone, the questions that arose in Chase's head after the phone call started to bug him again.

_What was Marcus's Dad going to do to him? And what did he want Marcus to do? And what work do they have to do?_ Chase thought, _And most importantly, what was their plan?_

* * *

The two hung out again almost every day after that phone call, but things weren't the same. Yes, they were always kissing and watching movies, but the conversation was different. Chase was trying to discreetly ask what was going on without revealing that he overheard the phone call, but Marcus almost always shut the conversation down immediately. If Chase didn't try to start conversations, they would probably just sit in silence the whole time they were together. While Chase didn't mind all the kissing and cuddling, he really missed the talking. He also really wanted to know what was going on with him at home.

* * *

"Why are you doing this? I thought you liked me?" Chase pleaded as Marcus stood over him, razor blades coming out of his fingers.

"Oh, Chase. You're more naive than I thought. No one would ever want to go out with you. You're just unlovable." Marcus smirked.

Chase cried as he battled Marcus.

* * *

Every time Chase closed his eyes, he saw it. The blue beams... the evil lair... but, most of all, Marcus. Marcus standing over him as he tried to knock him down into a pit of razor blades and fire. Marcus fighting them. Marcus sleeping in his capsule. No, not sleeping, _recharging._ He couldn't get over that. His boyfriend, his _first_ boyfriend, was evil. The entire time he was lying to him. Chase just couldn't get over that. But, most of all, he couldn't get over that he was gone. Chase never told Marcus this, but, he loved him. He really did. He just never got a chance to say it. No matter how evil he was, he just couldn't make those feelings go away.

So, he didn't sleep. Because every time he closed his eyes, he relived the horrors that were that night. He used his bionic intellect to pass all of his classes, but he just wasn't paying attention in class at all. And all he did at home when he wasn't training was sit in a dark room alone. The rest of the family tried to cheer him up, but they were unsuccessful.

* * *

After a week, Chase collapsed during training.

All he remembered was that he was watching Adam and Bree mock-fight when everything went black. The next thing he knew, he was laying on the couch in the living room.

"What... what happened?" Chase asked, seeing his whole family around him as he woke up.

"You collapsed." Mr. Davenport explained. "Chase, I ran an analysis on your chip while you were out. Why haven't you been sleeping?"

"Every time I close my eyes, I see that day. I see..." Chase's voice broke, " _him_. And I just can't get that image out of my head." He couldn't bring himself to say his name.

Mr. Davenport sat down next to him on the couch. "Chase," He started, "It'll be ok. You'll get through this. It'll take some time, but, you will."

Chase sniffled, embarrassed that his whole family was seeing this. After a minute or two, he got up off the couch and said, "I'm going to go take a nap." Everyone nodded, and Chase walked down to the lab and took a long nap in his capsule. He knew they were talking about him after he left, but he didn't care. he just needed sleep.

* * *

It took a long time, but, Chase eventually got through it. Eventually, he could close his eyes without seeing the first man he ever loved. Eventually, he was ok again. But it took a long time. Marcus broke Chase in ways he didn't know he could be broken, and he hated it. And Chase knew that he would never be the same again. He put up defenses to everyone in his life except his family. He didn't want to be broken like that again by anyone. Ever.


	2. Sebastian

After Marcus, Chase had only had two real crushes in high school. Jake Chambers, the boy Bree was supposed to go to the dance with. But, her cybercloak got stuck as Perry, so Chase went as her he spent the night dancing with Jake. If anyone asked, he would say he hated every second of it, but, in truth, he really did enjoy being that close to someone again. And Jake was kind of cute.

Then, right after that, Sabrina. The girl who wanted him for more than just his brain. She was cute and funny and liked him for who he was. But Adam made Spike appear and he blew any chance he had with her. Chase was still mad at Adam for that.

* * *

When Chase met Sebastian (Sebastian, not S-3), he wasn't really in the right headspace for dating. He was trying to help run the brand-new Bionic Academy, after all. He honestly didn't even realize he was being flirted with until one night, the two of them were sitting out on the edge of the island and Seb kissed him.

Chase didn't kiss back at first, so Seb pulled away. "I'm sorry, was that wrong?" he asked.

"No, no," Chase smiled. "It was good. It just surprised me is all."

Seb smiled, "Ok."

Chase grabbed Seb's face and pulled him back in for another kiss. A _proper_ kiss. They didn't pull away until they needed to come up for air. When they did, Chase wrapped his arm around the slightly younger boy and Seb put his head on Chase's shoulder.

They stayed like that for a while before silently walking back to the dorms. They parted ways with a chaste kiss and smiles on both boys' faces.

* * *

The next day, the two of them agreed to keep their goings-on a secret. Though the two boys were only a few years apart in age, Chase was a mentor and Seb was a student. It wasn't explicitly against the rules for them to date, but they both knew it wouldn't exactly be welcomed with open arms. So, they snuck around. They would spend time on the roof after curfew, or sneak out to the mainland on days off to eat real food or see a movie or something. They even snuck kisses when they were alone in the academy. But never around the other students or mentors.

* * *

One of Chase's favorite dates was when he took Seb out to the mainland to show him the place he would escape to when he needed time to himself back in high school.

"What is this place?" Seb asked when they got there.

Chase was silent for a moment, taking in the view. He loved this place. It was a ravine that went down hundreds of stories into a small, winding river.

"This is the place I came to when I needed to get away when I was in high school," Chase explained. "Sometimes it all just because too much... school and the missions and training and keeping our bionics a secret. And after the world knew about us it was even more stressful. So I would come out here to get away from it all. To just look down at the beautiful river down there and take in the fresh air."

"Chase..." Seb started, putting his arm around Chase's shoulders, but Chase cut him off.

"I even thought about jumping once," Chase continued. "After my first boyfriend, Marcus, turned out to be evil, I just couldn't stand it anymore. The pain. The betrayal. I just wanted out. So I came here. And I almost did jump. I would have if it wasn't for Bree and Mr. Davenport noticing I was gone and looking for me."

"Chase, I'm so sorry," Seb said, kissing him on the head. "I promise I'll never hurt you like that. Ever."

Chase smiled, leaning into Seb. "I know."

* * *

The next morning, Chase missed his alarm and slept in. He and Seb didn't get back to the island until one in the morning, so he was exhausted.

Bree noticed something off about him. He never slept in. He was always the first one up to start his day before everyone else did. So, when he woke up, she asked him about it.

"Chase, what's going on with you?" She asked. "You slept until nine this morning. I don't think I've ever seen you get up any later than six-thirty."

Chase blew it off. "What, a man can't sleep in once and a while?"

"Fine," Bree continued, "Then where have you been sneaking off to all the time to for the past few weeks with Sebastian?"

Chase stopped in his tracks for a moment, then acted oblivious. "What do you mean? I haven't been sneaking out with Seb."

Bree rolled her eyes. "So you haven't been sneaking to the roof with him at night after curfew, or going to the mainland on days off, or calling him by a nickname? I've never heard you call anyone by a nickname before."

"I... uh..." Chase stuttered.

"Cut the crap, Chase. Tell me whats going on." She demanded.

"Fine." Chase gave in. "We're dating. We have been for a few weeks now."

"Aww. Little Chasey has a boyfriend." Bree teased.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Chase rolled his eyes.

"What's going on?" Leo asked as he walked into the room with Adam.

"Chasey has a boyfriend." Bree sing-songed.

Adam, Bree, and Leo continued to make fun of him about Seb, and Chase never liked being teased, but he was glad they weren't making a big deal out of the whole thing. All he wanted was to be happy.

* * *

Less than a week later, Chase told Seb about Krane. After he did, Seb was acting a little different, but, Chase just assumed it was him processing the information. It was a lot to take in. So, when he asked Chase to unlock a new ability for him, he jumped at the opportunity. He wanted to see his boyfriend happy.

* * *

Losing another boyfriend to evil really hurt Chase. He could tell that Seb didn't really want to hurt him. he could see it in his eyes. But some of the things he said... Chase would never be able to get over them. It took him right back to when Marcus betrayed him.

* * *

After that, Chase swore to himself that he was never going to let another person hurt him the way he was hurt by Marcus and Sebastian. Sebastian shattered him, and he was left to pick up the pieces on his own. Chase would never be the same again.


	3. Kaz

Chase was broken. Sebastien broke him. Shattered him into a million pieces. Looking back on his life, he never really had one good relationship with someone other than his family. He lived in a basement for the first thirteen years of his life with no contact with the outside world and no hugs. He knew that a lack of hugs didn't seem like much, but, that can mess a person up. Not being hugged for the first thirteen years of your life could really leave a person touch-starved.

He also never saw anyone in a healthy relationship. Ever. He was raised by a single dad, so he never got to see what a real relationship looked like the same way most kids do from their parents. And, despite the fact that he and his siblings did get to watch some TV growing up, most of the stuff they watched was about 'meeting prince charming' and 'happily ever after'. He never saw what a real, adult relationship looked like.

He guessed that's why he was so eager to meet someone, anyone, to love him when he entered the real world. Why he ignored all the warnings from Leo about Marcus being evil. Why he told Sebastian about Krane. He just wanted to be happy. He just wanted someone to love him the way he never really got as a child. Hell, he wasn't even allowed to call the man who raised him 'dad'. He always saw Mr. Davenport as his father, but, there was always a distance between them because of that. He acted more as a mentor and a trainer than a dad.

After those two explosions, he just needed something, _anything_ , that he knew wouldn't blow up in his face. That's why he built the android girlfriends. He wanted someone who wouldn't betray him, and, an android programmed to love him would never leave him, right?

Wrong. They all liked Kaz anyway.

Chase could see why they all liked Kaz. How could someone not like Kaz? Yeah, he could be infuriating at times, and his jokes weren't funny, but, he was cute and nice and always protected the people he loved. And, he tried to hide it, but he really was smart. He was a doctor at a superhero hospital, for god's sake.

Chase would be lying if he said he didn't have a crush on Kaz. Since the first day they met at Mighty Med, he thought Kaz was cute. At first, he thought it was just because their intelligence was switched, but, once his brain was back to normal, he still found his eyes wandering to the black-haired boy. But, they left Mighty Med, and Chase thought he was never going to see Kaz again (and there was no way a boy that cute way gay), so he let it go.

After the android girlfriends, he met Reese. Sweet, beautiful, smart, Reese. He still isn't quite sure why he let all of his walls down for her. he just felt trust in her that he had never felt before. Well, clearly he was wrong. Because, that same day, she broke into Mission Command and stole the superhero list. The Elite Force eventually defeated Rodissius and all of his children and put them in Mighty Max, but fighting Reese was really tough for Chase. He cried when they got home that night. He said it was from the broken rib he acquired during the fight, but, injuries never really made him cry. He had been thrown around by Adam and getting bruises since they were little kids. Injuries didn't bother him anymore. But... heartbreak still got him every time.

* * *

One night, Chase was sitting on the roof of Davenport Tower, looking over the city. He always loved the view from so high, especially because he never got to see something so beautiful when he lived in Mission Creek, especially since he spent so many years in a basement.

As Chase was looking out at the skyline, he started to cry. He had been doing that almost every night since the night Reese stole the superhero list. He would always make sure it was somewhere no one would find him, though. At night in his capsule after Oliver and Kaz would fall asleep, in the shower, or, most commonly, on the rooftop.

That night, though, it was different. That night, Kaz came up to the roof.

"Hey, buddy, what's up?" Kaz asked, unaware of the fact that Chase was crying.

"Oh, I-I'm good," Chase replied, pulling himself together.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Kaz asked, sitting down next to his friend and putting his hand on the bionic boy's thigh.

Chase's mind started going a million miles a minute. He wanted to respond, but the only thing going through his head was _Kaz's hand is on my leg. Kaz's hand is on my leg._

"...Chase?" Kaz asked, waving his other hand in front of his face to get his attention.

"Sorry, what?" Chase asked, coming back to reality.

"Why were you crying?" He asked again.

"Oh, it was nothing," Chase replied, wiping the remaining tears out of his eyes. He took a risk and put his hand down on top of Kaz's on his thigh. The pyro didn't move his hand away, so Chase left his there, too.

"Come on, tell me," Kaz said, moving his hand off of Chase's thigh and using it to grab the bionic boy's hand and give it a slight squeeze. Chase decided he liked the warmth.

"It's just..." Chase struggled to find his words (which was a new thing for him), "All my life, people have held such high expectations of me as mission leader and as the smartest man in the world. And I always lived up to those expectations. I made sure I was perfect all the time. Always mission-ready, always got straight A's... but, in all of that, I never took time to just stop and be myself, you know?" Kaz nodded. "Before Adam, Bree, and I entered the real world, I never really knew what I was missing. I didn't know that there was a world out there where I didn't have to always be perfect. But, when I started going to school, I envied the kids who grew up normal. Who had loving families and friends and got to just be happy. And I think that's why I attached myself to my first boyfriend, Marcus, so much. I fell hard and fast and he and I were basically inseparable for the entire time we were dating. I ignored all of Leo's warnings about him being evil because I really wanted something in my life that was just good and that was all mine. But, when Marcus untimely betrayed me, or, well, betrayed _us_ , I was broken. I just couldn't handle the fact that the only person I had ever loved was an evil monster who manipulated me." Kaz squeezed his hand and gave him a sympathetic smile.

Chase continued, "And then with my second boyfriend, Sebastian, he and I were already kind of friends before we started dating, so I didn't think that it would badly like it did with Marcus. I shared some of my deepest and darkest secrets with him. But, I made the mistake of telling him how we took out his father, Krane, and he turned on me. It was almost worse than with Marcus. He really did care about me, but, he also hurt me. And then, well, you know what happened with Reese. And now I just can't anymore. I can't open up to someone again. I just can't be broken like that again."

Chase laughed to try and lighten the mood, but Kaz didn't. For once in his life, the pyro was taking something seriously.

"Chase," Kaz began, "Not everyone is like that. I know that you were dealt a bad hand when it came to boyfriends. Believe me, most of the people I've dated, no matter what gender they were, screwed me over one way or another."

Chase interrupted, "Wait, you're bi?"

"Pansexual," Kaz replied with a small laugh. "You didn't know that?"

"No," Chase replied, a blush creeping up his cheeks. How did he not know that?

"Anyway," Kaz continued, "Just because you were dealt a bad hand doesn't mean every girl or guy you date is gonna hurt you like they did. Some people really do care."

When Kaz stopped taking, Chase finally noticed how close he had gotten. He could feel the pyro's warm breath on his face. Before Chase could even register what was going on, Kaz's soft lips were on his. Chase's instinct was to pull away. He didn't want to get hurt again. But, instead, he found himself leaning into Kaz. Somehow he knew that this was right.

When they finally pulled away, both boys were out of breath but smiling. They laid down on the roof and looked up at the stars, Chase's head on Kaz's chest and Kaz's arm around Chase's shoulders. They spent some time stargazing at what little stars they could see with all of the light pollution coming from the city, and they eventually fell asleep there.

* * *

Chase woke up the next morning, wondering why he was laying down on hard concrete and not standing up in his capsule. Then he remembered the amazing kiss he shared the night before with Kaz. But, wait, where was Kaz?

Chase sat up and looked around the roof, but the pyro was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly, Chase felt a rush of air behind him, and looked back to see Kaz coming in for a landing after flying.

"Good morning, sleepyhead." Kaz cooed before kissing Chase. When the pyro tried to pull away, Chase grabbed the back of his head and kept him there for a few more seconds. He didn't want the kiss to end.

"Good morning, Fireboy." Chase finally replied after pulling away. Both boys had huge, goofy grins on their faces.

* * *

The two boys came down off the roof and back into the penthouse a little later that day holding hands. When they did, Skylar, Bree, and Oliver were sitting on the couch.

When Bree walked in, she turned to Oliver and said, "Ha! You owe me ten bucks."

"What?" Chase asked.

"When you guys didn't come to bed last night," Skylar explained, "Bree thought you guys were off somewhere together-"

"Getting your acts together and admitting your feelings for each other already." Bree cut in as Oliver begrudgingly handed her a ten-dollar bill.

"What do you mean 'getting our acts together'?" Kaz asked.

"Did you two seriously not see the very obvious crushes you had on each other?" Bree asked, amazed.

"No," Both boys said at the same time, looking at each other, confused, then looking back at Bree.

"Oh my god, you two are so stupid." Bree laughed while getting up and walking towards the kitchen.

"Ok, we're gonna go shower," Chase said, gesturing towards the stairs.

" _Together?_ " Bree teased. Chase flipped her off with his free hand as the two boys walked up the stairs.

"Do you want to?" Kaz smirked when they got up the stairs.

"You're horrible," Chase laughed, but, Bree never needed to know if they did, right?

* * *

After months of being with Kaz, months of kisses and I love you's and nights spent in Kaz's bed (It took Chase a while to get used to sleeping in a bed instead of a capsule), Chase knew this was it. He knew he had finally found it. He had finally found the one thing he needed to be truly happy. He didn't need to be Mission Leader or the smartest man in the world (though he did enjoy those things), he just needed Kaz. The stupid, pyrokinetic boy who sang him whale songs and pulled pranks with him and finally understood him for who he was. Chase, after being broken for so long, was finally healed, finally whole. Chase was finally happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! This took a really long time to make. Comments/kudos always appreciated!  
> Kisses!  
> -Lilluv


End file.
